Well, Shit
by Dumpling Mei
Summary: Lucy and Natsu apparently woke up, gender-swapped. Little snippets of their lives as a boy and a girl. How long do you think they can survive for until they go insane?


**Well, Shit**

**More stories! I love NaLu! Let's do one about gender-bending them! mwuahahaha**

**Little snippets of how long can they stay sane in a different gender?**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima + Fairy Tail = God Slayer of them all**

* * *

Lucy didn't know how or when, but there was a crazy mob of girls chasing her screaming with love-hearts in their eyes. Lucy wasn't really worried about the girls. She was more worried that she somehow turned into a guy! Lucy ran closer to the guild doors and then pushed them open with all her might. Closing it with a slam while trying to keep it shut with the girls knocking and crying. They soon went away and when they were far enough, Lucy slid down and sighed. She looked at everyone who stared at her. Oh yeah, Lucy got gender-swapped. She now has blonde messy hair [like Gray], her chocolate brown eyes were slanted and she wore sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt that didn't fit well due to her well-built muscles. Mirajane walked up to Lucy, "How may I help you?"

"Mira…" Lucy hiccupped and was on the verge of tears.

Mirajane flinched and everyone came closer to listen.

"Uhm…a-are you okay?" Mirajane asked.

Lucy looked up at her and before she could say something else, someone else entered the guild screaming his head off, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

This 'girl' has rosy-pink hair that reaches her shoulders, with Erza-like eyes but onyx colored. She wore a red dragon t-shirt with black boxers and let's not forget the scaly scarf. Oh and she also has medium-bust for her chest.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy said. Her voice was manlier and sexier though.

"Oh, Lucy?" Natsu replied. His voice was more light and angelic.

The guild members looked at each other, think and then reacting,

"EEEHHHHHHH!?"

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you guys somehow gender-swapped?" Erza said.

Natsu and Lucy nodded. Lucy couldn't sit straight due to 'down there' and Natsu had a hard to crossing his arms because of his new chest.

"Anything you can do? It feels weird being a guy…" Lucy said shyly.

"These things are in my way!" Natsu yelled before cupping both of his breasts.

Men drooled but then stopped, realising it was Natsu still. Lucy stared at Natsu and started to think how Natsu looked pretty as a girl. She tried to muffle her giggles and Natsu glanced at her way.

"What are you laughing at?" Natsu asked.

"Just…h-how you look…like a g-girl!" Lucy bursted out laughing.

"Well…I am technically a girl now." Natsu said.

Gray walked up to Natsu, "Dude, did you get smarter?"

Natsu got ticked at the comment, "Repeat that will 'ya, ice cube?"

Natsu bumped his heads with Gray but then winced and stumbled back. He held his head as it was slightly throbbing in pain.

"Ow…" Natsu rubbed his forehead.

Gray stared at Natsu and raised an eyebrow, "You got weaker?"

Natsu whined, "Now that I'm a girl, I got weaker!"

"That's just being sexist…" Lucy sweatdropped.

Mirajane popped in to the conversation, "We need to get you guys' new clothes."

Lucy nodded, her clothes were really tight on her and Natsu's was baggy that you could almost see his cleavage. Lucy and Natsu stood up as they followed Mirajane on a shopping spree. Elfman then paled, "I forgot to warn them that Nee-chan is a demon when shopping."

"How so?" Levy asked.

Elfman explained and everyone paled. _May god be with Lucy and Natsu._

* * *

Lucy was shaking and Natsu was cheering. Mirajane was grabbing clothes for them two but when someone else was grabbing it, she went into Satan Soul Takeover to scare the people away. Mirajane happily skipped towards Lucy and Natsu, holding out pile of clothes for them.

"Go change into them!" Mirajane commanded.

Lucy and Natsu took them from Mirajane's hands and went into the fitting rooms. Lucy then realized she had new 'parts' on her body. Lucy shyly poked her head out of the curtain, "Uhm…Mira…I can't do it."

"Why not?" Mirajane asked.

"Well…I'm a guy…and uhh…" Lucy muttered.

Mirajane then got it and shaped her mouth into a 'o', "Just try it with your eyes closed then!"

Lucy shakily nodded and poked her head back into the room. She took a deep breath and clamped her eyes shut, taking off her sweatpants and putting on the new jeans Mirajane picked out. Lucy opened her eyes and cheered, she did it! Wait…

"What the? DAMMIT! It's backwards!" Lucy yelled and closed her eyes again.

Natsu wasn't having trouble; he just casually put on the clothing. The dress that Mirajane picked out has floral patterns on it and the straps are on the side. Natsu stared at himself in the mirror and sighed, _He's now weak._ Natsu metally cried. He walked out of the room and stood in front of Mirajane.

"Oh my god! You're so gorgeous!" Mirajane squealed, "Keep wearing it, I'll pay now."

Natsu just sat down on the shop's chairs and waited for Lucy who was struggling. Lucy was finally done and walked out. She wore a black t-shirt saying with a white Fairy Tail mark in the middle and wore a jacket like Gray's but in red. Her dark jeans were loose and she has a gold belt to hold her clothes up. Natsu stared at her; Lucy looked at him also,

"You look good." They both complimented in unison.

Lucy smiled and Natsu gave a toothy grin. Mirajane soon came back and almost swooned, "Holy cow! Lucy, you are sexy!" she yelled.

Lucy blushed and looked away, "Men's clothing are hard to put on…especially with eyes closed."

Natsu chuckled and Mirajane went back to the counter to pay. When she was done, she quickly ran to the shoe store and came back in the speed of light.

"Lucy, here you go some runners for you and Natsu, girl sandals." Mirajane handed them the shoes.

Lucy put them on and Natsu slid the sandals on. They tried walking in them and grinned at Mirajane, "It feels comfortable!" Lucy cheered.

"Better now." Natsu nodded.

Mirajane then thought names for them, "Because you gender-swapped…You need new names… how about Lambert for Lucy because it means bright rich land and owner of many states! Like uhm…your past."

Lucy shrugged, "I guess I can work with that."

"And for you, Natsu. How about Nadalia because it means Fire?" Mirajane suggested.

Natsu thought for a moment, "Is there any meaning dragon!?"

Mirajane sighed and thought about it, "Nope, you can have Nia if you want, meaning Fairy."

"I'll take Nadalia." Natsu answered quickly.

Mirajane clapped her hands together, "Then it's settled! Lambert and Nadalia. I'm so smart…" Mirajane started to daydream.

Lu- Lambert and Nadalia sighed,

_How long will they survive for?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this story!**

**I appreciate plot ideas from you guys. Either PM or review it.**

**I will mostly say Lambert and Nadalia so please try get used to it. Unless you prefer Lucy and Natsu.**

**Rate and review and have a nice day my dumplings~**


End file.
